It Ends Tonight
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: -he knew in the morning that they'd have to pretend none of this ever happened. When the darkness turns to the first ray of light in the morning this will have to end. Absolutely a PWP


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki_**

 _When darkness turns to light,_  
 _It ends tonight_  
 _It ends tonight._

They caressed and stroke each other's body as heavy pants, moans, and groans leave their mouths.

Everything seemed so fast.

One minute she was raising her knife, blade glinting in the darkness, to kill him then the next she was on the floor with him pinning her against his own body, moaning, panting and letting out cries of pleasure. Apparently she was attempting to kill him in his own home while he was asleep but unfortunately for her when she was raising the knife to kill him he abruptly woke up, sensing the new presence in the room. And turns out he had a knife of his own (for emergencies, you never know when you need them. He was a detective, or at least will be, he needs to prepared all the time and he needs to expect the unexpected.) So they engaged in a fight with their knives, making cuts, slashing, trying to gravely injure the other, their knives clanking and glinting as metal strike against metal. And somewhere in between their fight their clothes had taken some cuts as had some part of their skin.

Their clothes were barely kept together due to the cuts. Yuno, noticing the state of their clothes, momentarily flushed but regained her composure and that moment was all Akise needed to pin her to the floor. Their faces were so close, just like that time in the observatory but only closer, that he could see that her eyes weren't just thulian and there was a tint of red there, just like the blood splattered on her knife, and so close that she could feel his hot breath lingering on her neck. The cool night air suddenly turned hot and there was a tight feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yuno had the sudden urge to kiss him but she reminded herself that she was only Yukki's and Akise Aru is only a **_hindrance_** to her and Yukki. However the feeling in her stomach became unbearable(she could've sworn she felt her underwear getting slightly wet) all hesitations and reasons were out of the window the second she slammed her lips against his in a lustful kiss, full of desperation, want and desire. Akise froze, shocked and surprised by Yuno's out of character action (Just a minute ago she was trying to kill him) but he was a man after all and the temptation was getting to him so he eventually gave in and started kissing her back with the same ferocity.

The silver haired teen's pressed against her as he sucked on her lip, plundering a tongue inside her wet cavern as he ran his hand through her sides. She kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance. Yuno moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, revealing milky neck. Akise automatically assaulted the tender spot with kisses. He gave the skin a bite and Yuno let out another moan. She wrapped her legs around the albino as she felt something through his pants.

Dazed with lust and pleasure, he lead them to his bed, dropping the girl on the bed with him tumbling on top of her. He trailed his hand downward, caressing the smooth expanse of her navel. He discarded her shirt which was slashed beyond recognition and his hand ghosted over her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. He quickly got to the hook and undone it. She tugged on his shirt and he smirked playfully. A growl escaped her parted lips before she ripped his shirt off of him.

Akise smirked, looks like someone was too horny and impatient.

Yuno glared,"You were taking too long."

He bent his head over, pressing her closer and swirling his tongue on a perky nipple, sucking the bud as Yuno's hand tangled with locks of silver, letting out a cry of pleasure. Pleased with her reaction, he reached out to tease the other nub with his free hand. Akise bit the nub, causing her to let out a strangled moan, pressing her clothed crotch against his tented ones. He eventually let go off the nub with a 'pop' and pulled back to examine his masterpiece. Her nub looked red and swollen. He switched to the neglected nipple and gave it the same treatment. His hand trailed downward then slipped underneath her skirt. He traced a hand on her cotton underwear, feeling the heat pooling between her legs. He ripped of her skirt, followed by her underwear.

His breath hitched when Yuno slipped a hand past the waistband of his jeans, pulling of the garment, leaving him in his boxers which soon followed his jeans.

Without any warning he slipped a digit inside her, making her let out a pleasure filled moan. He thrusted said digit in and out of her tight and wet cavern. He added another finger, increasing the height of the pleasure Yuno was feeling. He grunted as he felt her clench and pulsate around his digits. He added a third finger as he made his way to her dripping entrance. She felt his hot breath against her womanhood and before she had a chance to react Akise closed his lips on the nub, stroking it with his skillful tongue and still pushing in and out of her with his fingers. She bucked her hips desperately.

Yuno arched her back as she moaned out her first release.

The feeling in his stomach was getting unbearable as he grabbed her hips, positioning himself above her. He slowly thrust inside her but when he reached a barrier he quickly slammed his hips against her hers, causing the pink haired girl to let out a scream, blood flowing out of her and tainting the bed they were on.

She was so wet and tight against him that he can't help but grunt," So tight."

He kissed her on the forehead as he gave her time to adjust to his size. Eventually Yuno bucked her hips, an indication for him to carry on. He grinned before pulling back till his shaft was barely in and slamming back in.

 _ **"Ahhhn... Akise Aru!"**_

He smirked out the sound of his name on her lips, savoring his little victory on making her scream out his name. He thrust in out of her gradually thrusting deeper. Yuno met his thrusts with one of her own. Precum eventually gathered at her core, smothering his erection with her juices, lubing it in the process.

His thrusts started out slow and sensual and moans started to fill the air. Her body was burning up and so was his. He slammed in to her harder than he intended and she did scream then, out of surprise or pleasure, he'll never know. Out so slowly, only to slam back again. Again and again and again and her moans and his groans filled the room. She gasped as his pace increased. He ground forward, drinking up every moan she had to offer, enjoying the sound of his name on her full lips. They both wanted more, but he wasn't done indulging yet, reveling in those pleas of faster.

He watched himself vanish inside her as he slammed harder than before.

"Akise!"

He felt the bed they were in shift as he continued his assaults. He pumped with longer strokes now, his silver locks falling into his face, before taking a nipple into his mouth. He expertly licked the taut nub as he squeezed her sweat slicked breasts pumping in and out of her all the while driving her into madness. Yuno grabbed the sheets harder as she moaned. She could feel herself nearing her peak and so did he. Akise thrust into her as deep as possible, causing her to arch her back, throwing her head back and let out a scream of his name as her climax got stronger than ever. Her walls constricted around him tightly and her juices pushed against the invading shaft.

"AKISE!"

Akise continued pounding and slamming into her, feeling his oncoming climax stronger than ever. White hot pleasure shot throughout his body as he slammed as he thrust deep into her as he could possibly get, throwing his head back with a howl of Yuno's name on his lips as semen leaked, filling her to the brim.

"Yuno!"

He held her tight, making sure she received every ounce of him as he rode out his orgasm. She moaned and squirmed as she felt his semen fill her and warm her insides.

He eventually collapsed beside her, panting. He pulled his deflated cock out of her, his penis covered with a mix of her juices and his semen. She involuntarily laid her head on his sweaty chest as he draped a blanket over them. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, an indication of his thank you. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping figure, he knew in the morning that they'd have to pretend none of this ever happened. When the darkness turns to the first ray of light in the morning this will have to end. He just wanted to savor this while it lasts.


End file.
